Perfection
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: AllenxHitomi; One-Shot; Hitomi is feeling particularly distressed on Allen's birthday and a meeting between the two leads to a confrontation of feelings.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Escaflowne…;-; But I wish I did.

**Warning(s)**: Unintentional OOC-ness and AllenxHitomi. Don't like it…don't read.

**Author's Notes**: I noticed a severe lacking in AllenxHitomi ficlets and so, decided to write my own. If you do feel the irrepressible urge to flame, please at least give a reason for your distaste. I worked on this for about…four or five hours. So please be respectful. Critique and comments are appreciated however :3

This ficlet is set…somewhere around episode twenty-two or so.

Song inspiration: "Ready For Love" By Kelley Sweet

Thank you to everyone that reads this story! I hope you all enjoy it.

**Date**: 3.1.09

- - - - -

**Perfection**

- - - - -

How could she ever compare?

Today was Allen's birthday, a gentle reminder of just how much older the Knight of Caeli was than Hitomi.

But the heart did not know age, at least hers certainly did not.

Millerna had produced as grand of a party as the times and Allen would allow. Allen himself not wanting any attention and preferring to spend his time in the warring politics and caring for Scherazade. There had been cake, a banquet, light music, dancing…and her presents to the knight were enough to awe any warrior.

Hitomi even saw the stoic Van give a double-take.

Polishing kits for Allen's sword, new armor for his guymelef…Millerna may have been married to Dryden, but it was painfully obvious who she truly longed for.

Forcing herself to place one foot in front of the other, Hitomi Kanzaki exhaled a deep sigh as she walked away from the festivities, in her delicate hands a humble present.

If it could even be called that.

What was she to do about obtaining a present in a land she had no money in?

At the time, she had been excited about the prospect of her present…but now…she contemplated throwing it away.

Hitomi had never been one for the feminine arts. During her time spent in the castle however, one of the maids had taken the time to teach her some sewing techniques. Seeking the kind maid once again, Hitomi had buckled down and created what she had hoped would be of use to the blonde knight.

A light blue handkerchief, the letters "Allen S." inscribed in golden thread carefully in one corner.

He had expressed the need for one once while he was training, and Hitomi had thought he would appreciate the gesture. But now…

"I'm so stupid." Her whispered words barely audible in the darkly lit hallway as the track runner halted in her movements and gazed down forlornly at the handkerchief. "He'd never want something as dumb as this."

"Who wouldn't?"

Verdant eyes widening in surprise, Hitomi spun around, placing her hands behind her back to conceal the present. Blinking in rapid succession, incredulous to the sight before her, the honey-blonde teenager choked out, "A-Allen! What…what are you doing here?"

Lips twitching upwards into a charming smile, the Knight of Caeli approached Hitomi with all the grace of a nobleman, blonde tendrils perfectly framing his angelic face.

It was little wonder why so many girls swooned over him.

At times…Hitomi was ashamed to be numbered among such girls.

"I could ask you the same thing, Hitomi. You left the party."

Shrugging her shoulders, the seer turned her gaze away, "Well, I'm not the guest of honor or anything…so I don't have to be there."

"That doesn't mean that you're not missed."

Hitomi nearly snorted but did not respond, merely keeping her gaze focused on the red carpeted floor. Her grip on the concealed handkerchief tightened slightly as the girl bit her bottom lip, her heart beating faster. Why was she always so nervous around Allen, he--

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

Green eyes suddenly looked up at the question, and the prophetess was surprised at the proximity between herself and Allen. His strong frame was no more than a few breaths away as he towered over her, a curious expression dominating his handsome features. Taking a frantic step back, Hitomi stared into the other's captivating azure eyes. "Uuh…n-nothing! Nothing! I'm not hiding anything!"

"You're not a very convincing actress, Hitomi."

"I-I'm not acting!"

Allen gave Hitomi a long-suffering stare.

"I'm not!"

Tempted to roll his eyes, the knight instead leaned to one side and attempted to look over Hitomi's shoulder to glimpse at the hidden object. Hitomi however, realizing what the other was doing, side-stepped so that her body effectively hid her present.

Ha. Allen could try all he wanted, but she would never let him see it.

A triumphant look on her cute features, the track runner offered a smile. "Well…I'm going to bed now and…"

Her voice trailed off as she watched a mischievous smirk etch itself onto the blonde's features. Anxiety bubbling though her body, the honey-blonde teenager raised a brow in question. "Allen…?"

Within twin spheres of the ocean, was a mixture of conflicting emotions. A desire, restraint, longing, fear…what was Allen doing? Taking calculated steps towards Hitomi, the azure-eyed knight bent down so that his breath caressed the younger woman's skin. Eyes widening in surprise and the closeness, Hitomi felt her senses screaming for her to bolt. To run.

But a hand placed so gently on her shoulders kept her firmly in place.

Then, with the tenderness of a lover's touch, Allen's lips met with Hitomi's cheek.

Heat rising to her face, the prophetess' cheeks transformed to a brilliant scarlet as her lips parted in a vain attempt to speak.

Allen had just…did he? He was kissing her?

But then, in a movement graced with the speed of a trained warrior, the handkerchief was taken from Hitomi's grasp.

Allen took a step back, the warmth of his body leaving with him. Lifting the piece of cloth closer to his face, the pale light not doing much to help him see, the knight inspected the cotton and the finely stitched letters…

"Hitomi…what is this?"

For a moment, the honey-blonde teenager was not sure what to think. Allen had just kissed her. Sure, it had just been on the cheek…but it was still a kiss!

But he had only done it to steal away her present. A distraction. He had not meant anything by it. A worthless kiss.

She felt…cheated.

Clasping her hands in front of her, the Japanese teenager felt more miserable than when she had been before the knight's arrival. "It…it…was a present. Your birthday present."

Blinking his ocean colored eyes, Allen tilted his head to the side, gazing at the seer with curiosity, "Why didn't you give it to me at the party?"

"I was going to throw it away…"

"Throw it away?" Allen was taken aback. "But why?"

"Because…it's dumb."

Fingering the golden thread that spelled his name, the older man felt a panging in his chest. Hitomi, normally so strong, so brave, so cheerful…she seemed like a ghost of the woman she normally was.

And he was the cause for it, wasn't he?

"It's a lovely present, Hitomi--"

"You don't have to pretend you like it…"

"I'm not a liar."

Lifting her solemn gaze to the blonde standing before her, Hitomi's expression was a complete contrast to the confident smile on Allen's chiseled face. Biting her bottom lip and wringing her hands together, the track runner felt her shoulders beginning to shake.

At this moment…she wished for nothing more than to just be home.

She had caused Asturia a great devastation with her selfishness, she missed home, she was tired of the fighting, the bloodshed…she was tired of competing with Millerna in a battle she knew she could not win…

And now, Allen's false display of affection…it was enough to break her dam.

Shutting her eyes in hopes of fending off the impending tears, Hitomi exhaled a ragged breath, her face contorting to one of pain and anguish…

"Hitomi…what's wrong?"

Taking a step towards the Japanese teenager, Allen again placed a hand on her petite shoulder. Only to have Hitomi flinch and shrug the tender touch away.

Slightly hurt by the rejection, Allen stood motionless for a time as Hitomi continued to try and fight off her crystalline tears. What could he do?

"Hitomi…please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I promise…I'm just…" A pitiful mewl escaped the girl's lips as she began taking steps away from the knight, "I'm going to bed…n-now."

Reaching out for the younger woman before she managed to run away, Allen quickly thought back to what could have caused his friend such deep distress. Could it be…was it perhaps…because he kissed her?

He had meant no harm by it. He had done so before and Hitomi had not been so disturbed by it. Nonetheless, he understood that a woman's heart could be a fickle thing, full of emotion and complications.

"Hitomi…did I upset you?"

"N-No! Of course not…please, let me--"

"Please, do not lie to me."

Pain coursing through her, Hitomi felt her tears stream down her cheeks as a few tickled her chin. Allen's hands were placed on either of her lithe shoulders, of which she could not find the strength to push away. She wanted his warmth…and she was ashamed of it.

"I-I…"

Could she honestly tell him how she felt? Ever since their kiss on the bridge, it was more or less understood and assumed they were "special friends." But what if Allen was just being kind, protecting her out of duty rather than…love.

No, he could not love her. It was impossible.

But her heart longed to tell him.

"I just…wish…when you kissed me…it meant something."

Tilting his head to the side as he deciphered her words, Allen used a hand to lift Hitomi's head. Gazing down at her, he attempted to meet her verdant eyes with his own azure ones. Hitomi however, refused to even glance up to look at him. Her cheeks still burning a fierce scarlet, her short cropped tendrils framed her face in a way Allen could only describe as "cute."

"You're concerned about Millerna." Allen said insightfully, knowing he was right when Hitomi flinched.

His lips had caressed Millerna's first, after all.

"It's okay if you love her, I mean--"

"Hitomi…"

At the sound of her name falling so gently from Allen's lips…she lifted her gaze. As verdant clashed with azure, Hitomi felt a wave of emotion wafting from the Knight of Caeli, above all of them…sincerity. Standing close to her, no more than a breath away, Allen moved his hand from her chin in order to affectionately wipe away the tears cascading from her wide eyes. For a moment, he was silent as he seemed to think of the words to say, but finally, he parted his lips to speak in a low tone. "My history…is not pristine as you well know…"

_Prince Chid…Marlene…_

"And my reputation is hardly noteworthy in some accounts…"

_Playboy…a womanizer…_

"And though I may make mistakes…I swear, as a Knight of Caeli, to never intentionally cause you pain, Hitomi Kanzaki." Slender fingers brushed a few honey tresses away from the Japanese woman's face, then moving to gently cup the soft skin. "I may not love you yet, Hitomi…but I would like to try…if you'll let me in."

Allen Schezar was hardly as perfect as he pretended to be. And Allen knew, Hitomi knew this. Unlike Millerna, who disregarded his faults and saw him purely as a heaven-sent angel…his flaws made Hitomi uncertain, they made her think, they allowed her to perceive him as human. She accepted him, for all of him. And for that, he valued the foreigner's opinion over the princess.

Without even realizing it, Allen had bent his head down and moved to tenderly capture the younger woman's lips with his own. His movements were slow and near hesitant, giving Hitomi all the time to retreat or push him away…but she didn't.

Still cupping her beautiful face, Allen moved his other hand to grasp the seer's thin waist, pulling her closer as his lips finally descended upon hers. A butterfly sensation erupted within his chest, one that Allen thought he was much too old to experience.

He was thirty-two years old after all…and here he was acting like a teenager.

But Hitomi did that to him. She made him feel…alive.

Smiling into the kiss as Allen felt Hitomi wrap her arms around him…hesitantly, as if scared he would suddenly disappear. Allowing himself the pleasure of tangling his fingers through silky, honey colored tendrils, the Knight of Caeli felt heat coursing through him, the feeling of Hitomi's body against his enough to make him feel light-headed.

They finally broke apart, out of breath and still hugging each other close; Allen still grasped the handkerchief in the hand resting on Hitomi's waist. A comfortable silence passed between them, the only noise being the dull sounds of the party, barely reaching their ears.

"Allen…?"

Tilting his head down and gazing at the woman whose head leaned against his chest, Allen responded in a hushed voice, "Yes, Hitomi?"

Sniffing just a little as a blush stained her cheeks, the track runner gathered her courage to ask a simple question, "Do you…do you really like my present?"

A deep chuckle erupted from Allen's lips as he placed a chaste kiss on the younger woman's forehead, tightening his hold around her as he placed his head against hers. She was far too innocent. More than he deserved.

But he would work to earn it…work to deserve her.

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

Snuggling deeper into the older man's chest, Hitomi smiled as she whispered, "Happy Birthday, Allen…"

Maybe they would not be the ideal, "perfect couple." They would fight, he would make her cry, she would infuriate him…he would become overly possessive and she would refuse to act perfectly proper…

But they would make it; by giving, by taking. By saying apologies and forgiving. And in that way, they would be perfect.

They would.

- - - - -

**End Perfection**

- - - - -


End file.
